Drabble
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots by GA fans for GA fans. Chap. XI is up! Chapter XI by Martial Arts Master! K,T fanfictions and All pairings allowed! Submit more please!
1. Introduction: Love by the Beach

_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: Theru-chan, I blame you for making me inspirited to write a oneshot! (lol) Anyway, I guess this is "Drabble" where I may occasionally post oneshots, continuously. It will always be "Drabble" and continue to be "Drabble"; just whatever I want whenever. If anyone wants to submit to "Drabble" and make it a GA fanfic project, it would be just lovely!

And what better why to start "Drabble than with my favorite pairing in the whole wide world:

**Drabble**

**A Collection of GA oneshots for the people of the GA fandom**

**Chibisaturn version of "Drabble" One:**

**Something.**

It was hard to say what he felt at the moment. Was it heart splitting love or a sweet lust? Whatever the case, he was in love.

"Damn!"

He paced in his room, practically TRYING to pull out his messy blue hair. His usually cheerful milk chocolate brown eyes now puzzled, and he couldn't get her out of his head. Again.

"Damn!" he repeated, bashing his head into the wall. He sighed, and turned over, so now that his injured head was facing his desk instead of the wall. It had been going on for awhile, so long he can't even remember when he first started.

_Okay, that's a lie,_ he thought, knowing that day well when his heart raced over 1000 and his face, at least, he was sure of it, grew as hot as the suns in EDEN. Her smile, the way she walked, talked, spewed emotion made him want to grab her and hug her, kiss her, and that wasn't all; being the pervert that he was.

He decided that the only way to cool off was to go swimming. _Yeah, that's it. Just get in the water and cool off for a bit. Nobody's up anyway, it's midnight!_ He chuckled like a three year old with a scheme and quickly changed his outfit to a bathing suit; navy blue and trunks, and went to the Space Whale room.

"Damn."

She just happened to be there, swimming herself. How ironic was that? What luck! Of course she would be there! _I never get lucky breaks!_ He gulped and sneaked into the beachey area as quietly as he could, but of course, she noticed, smiled that beloved smile and waved, calling him over.

"TACT-SAN!!"

He smiled a bit and waved as well, cursing at himself and his mind telling him to run like hell instead of moving closer to the water.

"What a surprise! What are you doing here? Are you swimming like me? Isn't it nice to swim at night"

He nodded, not sure of what to say to all of those questions.

"Y-yeah," Tact managed to get out, "Lovely…"

She stared at him with big blue eyes. "What's wrong, Tact-san? You alright?" Tact decided for a moment that maybe, he could bring in that he, I don't know, LOVES her. He planned it out as if he was in battle. He smiled in his head.

"No, not really. I'm having some issues."

She blinked and brushed some pink hair out of her face. "You want to talk about it?" She blushed, looking down at the water. "I-I may not be good with advice, but I still wanna help you…"

Tact smiled and got in the water so that he was swimming next to her. Occasionally, he looked down at her bathing suit, which to his pleasure, was a red bikini. He shook out his naughty thoughts and sighed.

"Well, I can't stop thinking about someone." Tact looked at her and she nodded, letting him go on. "S-she's someone on this ship…and I hang out with her a lot…she's really cute, kind, sweet, but she gets sad easily."

He looked at her and she suddenly grew sad. Tact realized that she was thinking about Ranpha, because she was the same.

"I-I see…"

Tact gulped and he knew she was about to cry. "W-well, my advice would be to tell her how you feel…even show her because j-just hiding wouldn't be any good…"

That's what he did.

Tact pulled her close, closing his eyes and kissing her softly, shyly. He could tell by the way she reacted was that she was confused. He felt the wetness from the ocean and the hotness of her tears on his cheeks. He turned his head, breaking away but quick enough to not let her move, but to kiss her with more passion, more strength this time. Tact smiled into the kiss when he felt her kissing him back. Tact ran his fingers through her wet hair, hissed her face all over, her cheek, nose, forehead, ear, lips. He couldn't get enough of her taste until she placed a finger on his lips, stopping him.

He cocked his head in confusion and then saw her even more puzzled, tears still running down her face.

"W-why…I thought you loved Ranpha!"

"I do."

She looked down but then he waved his hands. "N-not in the way that you think!"

"I love her as a friend. I love Mint too, Forte, Vanilla, Rester, Coco, Almo…everyone, I love them."

She stared, well, was forced to look at him when he brought his hand to her cheek, cupping it so he could show her that he loved her.

"But I LOVE you the most. I love your smile, the way you laugh, your pastries—" He paused to wipe the drool that was coming from his mouth when he said that, "Everything, I love…and I think a bit too much. I can't stop thinking about you!"

He pecked her lips and softened his eyes. "I love you, Milfeulle."

**THE END**

**UGH.**

x-x This was okay, but I fear it is too much…I dunno. Who knows, I still blame you Theru-chan for getting me inspired. Plus, it's MilTact so maybe it's okay. 3

Tune in next time for more "Drabble"! Who knows what it might be or who it might be by!

If you want to submit to "Drabble," please say so in your review. If you have an e-mail, I will e-mail you telling you information and I'll submit for you!

Sort of like a community thing. XD

C U NXT TEIM, LOL C:


	2. A Small Umbrella In The Rain

[KazuAni fluffy mush A "one-hour challenge" that was, for once, actually finished in one hour. - theru

A Small Umbrella In The Rain  
a KazuAni Galaxy Angel Fanfiction  
by Tsutomu Teruko

The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and rightful property of Kanan and Project GA. They are used here without permission. This story may be freely redistributed, but it should not be altered substantially or used for profit in any way.

There's not one thing about her that I don't love.

We were sitting in the hangar—me and Anise—and it was late at night. Everyone else had already gone to bed. We were just sitting there by Relic Raider with our arms around each other, not talking about anything. This was partly because I was feeling drowsy and sluggish, not being as used to staying up as late as Anise, and partly because we both knew that if one of us said something, then the other would disagree and we'd have an argument. This truth was hanging over us heavier than the Emblem Frames around us, and finally Anise spoke up on it.

"Oy, Kazuya," she said, "You know this isn't gonna work out."

"Why not?"

"Well, think about it already. I don't really like sweet stuff."

"Yeah…"

"You don't know the first thing about treasure-hunting."

"Yeah."

"And… I mean, come on. We disagree on everything. We can't even say 'hello' without having a bone to pick over that."

"That's true," I said, remembering an unfortunate event this morning in which I'd asked Anise "what's up?" to which she'd responded, "why are you so nosy?" I grimaced at the memory and pulled her closer, feeling her back against my chest.

"Hey," she said, irked. "Personal space, please."

I kissed the top of her head lightly. "I love you, Anise."

At this, her face turned a bright, healthy red, clashing with her wine-colored hair. She turned her shoulders to stare up at me incredulously. After a moment, her expression softened and she turned her gaze to stare bashfully at my knee, nodding.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "Me, too…"

"There you go," I said, "There's something we agree on, then."

Anise lifted an eyebrow at me. "Sure."

"But you know," I said, and put my hand on hers, "That's all we need to agree about, right? That'll get us through the rest."

She thought about that, then suddenly her face lit up. She grinned, chuckled in that Anise-ish way of hers, and, blushing happily, she threw her arms around my neck. "That's awesome, Kazuya!" she exclaimed. "And here I thought you were just a dummy. I'm seriously moved, brother!"

"I'm not a dummy," I protested.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am—" I realized what we were doing and sighed ruefully. "Whups. So much for the moment."

She laughed. "Love ya, Kazuya."

"I love you, too."


	3. Dream

_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: DRABBLE DRABBLE DRABBLE DRABBE

**DREAM**

**A Vanilla H Drabble Short**

It was one of those times where you were alone and helpless; the feeling of being in black, no, in black with smog all around you. You keep turning, turning, twisting but you can't get free. You cry out in desperation but nobody answers, nobody answers…

"KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

A loud scream rippled across the halls of the Elisor. The person who screamed, began crying now, her already red eyes turning pink from the salt water. Sweat dribbled down her moonlight skin and she clutched her chest. She wailed uncontrollably, her throat closing up from the pain.

People soon ran into her room, telling her things, 'Vanilla, what's wrong?', 'Is it another nightmare?' 'Vanilla!'

_I can't hear you…what are you saying? Why…you're not the people I want to see…_

Then, another figure appeared. A soft hand gently rubbed her back, lips moving slowly, a sound so soothing, it reminded her of the person she was screaming to.

'Vanilla…just calm down. It'll be alright, we're all here for you now…'

She fell back on the pillow, her eyes closing again. Her long green hair surrounded her, as she floated into another dream from her illness.

"Sister Berril?"

Vanilla landed on the long, emerald green grass and smoothed down her white dress. Her long, curly hair flowed in the on coming wind, even though she was in water; liquid surrounding her.

A figure appeared, distant and far from Vanilla's reach. She looked at her, smiling.

'You must walk your own path…'

"No!" Vanilla shouted, "I want to walk with you!"

The figure changed into him, the soothing voice. His blue hair blew in the new breeze and he smiled that same smile Berril just gave her.

'You must walk your own path.'

Vanilla shook her head, running up to him.

"NO," She screamed all of her might, "I WANT TO WALK WITH YOU!!!"

Tears ran down her face as she caught his sleeve before he could move anywhere. She knelt, still letting tears flow down her cheeks.

"Please…don't leave me behind, I love…you!" She managed to choke out.

'Okay.'

She looked up, reassured somehow. Nobody really said 'Okay' to her. They just told her to move forward, now, she actually got to take her own steps. Vanilla smiled and let light flow around the two figures.

Vanilla awoke in her room, an ice pack on her head. She sat up and saw Milfeulle and Tact next to her.

"Where…am I?"

"Your room," Milfeulle said, "You had a nightmare because of your fever…so…"

Vanilla nodded. She was sick all of yesterday and she laid down for a bit, then that whole dreamy sequence played out.

"We stayed with you," Tact replied with a kind smile next, "just incase you have another nightmare."

Vanilla blushed a bit and smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Tact-san."

**THE END**


	4. another world

In another world, things would be a little different.

Maybe she'd go to a normal school, learn about normal things; things that don't entail fighting. Maybe she'd live near Milfeulle, then they could walk to school together every day.

"Oh, Ranpha," Milfie would say, with the same petty tears in her eyes, "I totally forgot that today is going to be a health check! I put on my little bear panties by mistake… what if the nurse laughs at me?"

"Oh, grow up," Ranpha might laugh. "It's not like Kela-sensei's never seen underwear before. Get over yourself, Sakuraba. Besides," she'd say, straightening out the skirt to her sailor fuku, "Just so you know, I'm wearing leopard spots today. Leopard spots with black ties. If Kela-sensei doesn't freak out at that, I don't think she ever will!"

"Th-that's a little…"

"Yo, Franboise and Sakuraba! Talking dirty this early in the morning, eh? What's that about leopard-print panties?"

Milfie would squeak and bury her face in her hands, while Ranpha whirled around to face the impudent newcomer. "Mind your own business, Tact!"

"Oh, man, to think I'd be going to the same school as a bunch of perverts," Tact could tease, dancing up to stroll next to the two girls. "So, wanna hear about my underwear, too, or are you only interested in girl's panties?"

"Urrrghhh… get lost, you stupid octopus!" Ranpha would exclaim, smacking him in the shoulder with her satchel. "Besides, you're the pervert here, not us! Weren't you the one caught skipping the student council meeting to peep on the girl's swim team?"

"So sue me, I'm a healthy young man here," Tact might sigh, "And in my book, one's heart comes before one's duties!"

"Yeah, right," the blonde schoolgirl would yawn. "Geez, Tact, when are you going to stop bugging us like this?"

"When you stop being so freaking gorgeous, Franboise," Tact would joke with that easygoing grin. "When are you going to let me sweep you off your feet, huh?"

To which Ranpha would blush and stamp on his foot, while Milfie laughed.

That was the kind of life that Ranpha would daydream about during tests, during those sluggish thirty minutes it took for Kung-fu Fighter's maintenance check. It was a life where she and Tact could take their time, playing and flirting and falling in love without the fear of being killed in battle the next day.

They could go on dates, to the mall, maybe, and Ranpha would quite effectively drain Tact's wallet of money. They could go see a movie, maybe; a really bad one, and they could both laugh about it and make injokes that would stick for years. Or they could go to the park and take a walk, holding hands, and sit by the duck pond and talk about things. Things like the life, the future, what they wanted to do—Ranpha would laugh hugely and make a big joke of it, declaring that she wanted to be a model and an idol and an actress. Tact would laugh, and then he'd get serious and, quietly, since this was the most important thing he'd ever say—the most important thing he'd ever need to say—he'd say that he just wanted to be with her forever.

And Ranpha would blush and nod, and he'd give her a kiss; just a little one on the nose. And they would be happy.

There wouldn't be any of these rushed instants between battles to hold hands, or mumbled, "Come back safe"s where there should be "I love you"s. When they said "forever", they'd mean forever, without the possibility of "forever" ending next week, or the week after that.

Maybe, in another world…


	5. Words

_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**Words**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

Transbaal

Year: 413

Location: Orbit of Planet Transbaal.

_The skies glowed red and orange as the battle raged in space…_

_Nephelia, representative of the Val Fasq race and staunch enemy of us, revealed her secret weapon: the warship O-Gaub. With a seemingly impenetrable shield and weaponry matching an entire fleet, it was truly a behemoth._

_I__n order to counter the menace, the army created a seventh Angel Frame: the GA-007. It was equipped with a shield nullification device, the Chrono Break Cannon and piloted by one of the members of the Angel Tai._

_To ensure the performance of the ship, my friend and Commander, Takuto Mayers offered himself as a co-pilot… _

A loud noise echoed in the ship's bay. A body fell to the ground as everything turned black. Takuto was lying unconscious in the floor.

"I'm sorry Takuto-san…" the voice came from the Angel chosen to pilot the unit seven, Chitose Karasuma.

Her face denoted sadness, as she attacked her commander from behind and knocked him out. "…but I don't want you or anybody to die…"

She walked towards the ship with a serious and decided expression, like a soldier who knows that is going to face a certain death.

"So you're going to face the enemy alone?" the question itself came from no other than the Vice Commander of the Elisor, Lester Cooldaras.

"P-Please don't try to stop me!" Answered Chitose, surprised yet maintaining her position. "This is my duty and I must fulfill it…just like my father did…"

Lester gazed at his friend still lying on the floor and then approached to her.

"…Humans fight for things or people that they…unconsciously…want to protect. Your father gave his life to fulfill his duty. But do you really believe that he would have wanted you to do this?"

Chitose looked down. Memories from her childhood came to her mind. Her father was an intelligent and strong man yet equally kind. "I-I don't know…but…"

"It's okay if you don't believe me. But don't you want to believe in the power of your father? Even if the body disappears, the feelings in the soul will never go away…"

"I believe in the strength of your father and I want you to believe too. You may have lost him but his spirit will always protect you…

"M-My father…protecting me?" asked Chitose, a bit confused, her eyes slightly covered by tears yet carefully listening.

"Yes, for their loved ones, humans can become infinitely strong…"

Lester smiled kindly and put his hand on her shoulder. Chitose looked at him and blushed slightly. "I-I…"

"Ugghh…" a sudden groan interrupted as Takuto was slowly waking up. Lester approached and helped him to stand up. "Come on, I didn't hit you that hard!"

Takuto quickly gazed at Chitose, then looked back at his friend. "If you wanted to wish me good luck, a kiss would have been better!" he complained with a smile.

"I'm not going to kiss you!" yelled Lester, seemingly annoyed. But he was interrupted by Coco's voice which came from his Chrono Crystal. "We are approaching to the target! Sir, please report to the Command Bridge!"

They both smiled and nooded at each other for words weren't necessary. Lester gave a last smile to Chitose and ran towards his destination at full speed yet still getting to hear her whisper.

"…Thank you…"

**THE END**


	6. i shall not live in vain

"Milfie," he asked, thoughtfully licking residual frosting off of the plastic fork in his hand, "Why did you join the military?"

She smiled. "Why do you ask, Tact-san?"

"Well, if you think about it, it seems like a bit of a weird match, you know?" he said. "You're so nice, Milfie; you're more into buns than guns. I mean, you could have opened a bake shop with this kind of talent. You don't really strike me as the G.I. Jane type, you know?"

"Yeah," she agreed, "I don't like war. I can't enjoy it, not like Ranpha and Forte and you… and a lot of the time, it's just my luck that helps me scrape by. But," a smile crossed her face slowly, like a sunrise, "My little sister, my parents, my family and friends, Ranpha and everyone in the Angel Brigade… and you, Tact-san… I really love you all! I want you all to be happy. That's an Angel's job, isn't it? To stop the bad guys and give everyone a reason to stop crying."

"You think like a superhero, Milfie."

"Thank you. But… that's really what I want." She was over at the oven now, holding a burning hot cookie pan in one mitt and a cooling rack in the other, transferring the hot cookies from one to the other with practiced ease. "To make people happy. So, if I can go out there and fight and change just one person's life… if I can stop even one heart from being broken… then I'll have lived my life to the fullest!"

He looked at her, standing there testing the softness of a cookie with a toothpick, pink hair tumbling over her shoulders, the bow on her apron, unbeknownst to her, loosened and uncurled, and at that moment Tact loved her more than anything he'd ever loved.

She turned around with a smile. "Do you like chocolate chips, Tact-san?"


	7. It works like this

_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: My first FortexTact fic, OHO. Enjoy D

"It works like this," he said, brushing some hair out of his eyes, "You lean in and…"

What was going on exactly? Was this even relevant to what is going on? Apparently, practicing how to kiss someone was quite stupid, especially since he was teaching himself. He blushed and leaned in to his own reflection, foggy from the previous shower he had. The man gulped and winced as his stomach dug into the counter top.

"…and…"

He kissed the reflection, awkwardly pressing his lips against the mirror and onto his 'other self'. He stayed there for a few seconds then moved quickly back, practically hitting himself for the childish act he just committed. Who in hell's name kisses his own reflection for practice! He did; but, it was for a legitimate reason. He had to tell himself that.

"Damn…why do I have to prove myself to her?!"

"Because," said a low, sexy female voice that made him shiver, "you know I'm just too powerful for you, little man."

"Little?!" He growled, shocked and angered that she said that. The woman smirked in that usual quirky way that was her own walked up to him slowly, heels clicking along the way, grabbed his face, leaned down and kissed him. He gulped and looked up in surprise at her, his cheeks growing red with each second going by.

He grunted a bit as she pushed him into the counter top, the thing digging into his bare back. He closed his eyes, weakly responding. Then, out of energy, he pushed the taller woman back against the wall across them, standing on his toes, taking control of the kiss. Forte smirked into this gesture and played his game.

After awhile, he pulled away and he licked his lips, savoring his lover's adult taste complete with alcohol and the light tint of cigarette smoke. "Very nice Mr. Tough guy," she commented. "But next time," she added, pointing at Tact's lower half with him giving a blank expression, "Keep your towel on!" Forte gave a laugh and left, leaving Tact to look down with shock and screaming for the rest of the Elisor to hear.

**THE END**


	8. love and cookie dough

_Disclaimer: The characters and situations of Galaxy Angel are the creation of and property of Kanan and Broccoli.They are used here without permission. This story may be freely distributed, but it should not be altered or used for profit._

**The Seed**

By Megami no Senshi Yami

"_The seed of despair has been planted…"_

"_It will sprout soon…"_

**Transbaal**

**Year: 413**

**Locati****on: Black Moon.**

The sound of steps echoed in the corridor. The figure of a young male, with long golden hair and crimson red eyes, walked across the darkness with a silent and stoic expression across his face…

Eonia Transbaal. The exiled prince who came back and launched a Coup'd Etat in hopes of overthrowing the actual government…

In order to succeed, he needs to capture the true heir of the throne Prince Shiva Transbaal, who is now being protected by the guardians of the White Moon, the Angel Troupe…

The war is about to reach its climax…

The young man stops in front of a small door. Inside everything is drowned in black, except for a faint, white light…

An emergency capsule. The figure of a young lady with long, dark blue hair and dressed with a military uniform. She rests inside…pretty much like a sleeping beauty…

Eonia looked at her with sorrowful eyes and softly slide his fingers across the glass…even when they were next to each other, he looked like if she was thousands of miles away…

"_Strange…I've never felt any kind of remorse of guilt for my actions…for it was all for the sake of Transbaal…"_

"_Even when the corrupt and weak ones labeled me as evil…I will continue my crusade…but now…what is this sensation…?"_

Some people believe that Fate is something that rules over our existence and we cannot go against it. Others believe that destiny is what you make out of it…

The truth is that everything exist in a delicate balance…we can control some aspects of our lives…the mind can rationalize the situation and take a decision…but the heart…it is something that can give us immeasurable power…or render us defenseless…

Love is something that cannot be rationalized or controlled…we don't realize about its existence until our heart tells us that we've fell for it…

"Onii-sama…"

The soft, child-like voice broke the silence. A cute, little girl appeared; floating in the air like if the artificial gravity didn't meant anything to her. Long golden hair, tanned skin and big rounded purple eyes…

Noah was the adminisitive control system of this battle satellite. No, it would be more accurate to say that she was the Black Moon herself…

"Is something the matter…?" she asked with a soft voice and a kind smile.

"Not at all…"

Noah glanced at the capsule and then back at him. "You don't need to worry about her Onii-sama…she's one of us now…" she informed cheerfully.

"I know…"

The little girl approached and put her hand over the prince's cheek. "She's the seed of despair Onii-sama…she'll be planted on the hearts of our enemies…her roots will drain them of their hopes…and when the flower blooms…your dreams will come true…"

Eonia stood in silence for a moment, then he gave a weak smile and nodded. Seemingly satisfied, Noah smirked and vanished in the air…like if she had never been there…

Once again, the prince looked at the capsule…

"_What would she say…? What would they say…? What would you say…?"_

"_Woul__d you understand my motives, the justice of my cause…my feelings…?"_

"_Or you'd call me a monster like everybody else…?"_

The words echoed in his mind over and over again…

"_She's one of us now…__"_

"_She's the seed of despair…"_

His crimson eyes narrowed as his fists clenched, and a triumphant smile came across his lips.

"The seed of despair…? No…You're my Angel…"

"My Angel of Death…you'll spread your black wings and bring me the victory…"

"Then…we will create a new, more brilliant and prosperous Empire..."

"Together…"

**THE ****END**


	9. The Seed

Lily was on patrol. It was something she'd been enforcing as of late; it made her feel more at ease to know what was going on aboard the Luxior at all times. While her position had been superseded by Kazuya, she still felt responsible to an extent for the well-being of the crew.

Speaking of Kazuya, he was in the kitchen right now, happily baking some extraordinary pastry that looked, to Lily, something like the stack of paperwork on Brigadier-General Mayers' desk.

She strolled by the kitchens in question for the seventeenth or eighteenth time that hour. Kazuya was applying another layer of powdered sugar to his confection. That was impressive. Last time Lily had passed by, he'd still been constructing the layers. His efficiency was improving greatly.

"Hey, Lily!"

The young soldier stiffened, her hand moving to the pommel of her sword instinctively, but she lowered it when she realized that it was only Brigadier-General Mayers. He stood there in full uniform, utterly at ease, smiling at her in a strange, attentive way. Lily hoped that his presence before her indicated that he had already finished his paperwork, but she judged it too much to wish for.

"Brigadier-General—good day," she said with a curt salute. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to stop by the kitchens, is all. Is something cooking in there? It smells great," Tact remarked.

"Kazuya is preparing a refreshment for teatime," Lily said, feeling a bit awkward talking about teatime snacks in front of the Brigadier-General. "It is called a 'napoleon'. It is complicated, but Kazuya—ah, the Commander—is working very hard, Sir."

Tact nodded. "Uh-huh… you sure seem to understand it pretty well. So, have you been watching Kazuya and taking notes?"

Lily felt her face grow hot. "That's not it—I wasn't watching him especially…"

"Really? Your patrol seems to bring you suspiciously close to the kitchens… did you come up with it for an excuse to stalk Kazuya without being noticed?" There was a big, teasing grin on Tact's face now.

"N-Negative, Sir."

"Oh, come on, are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir."

"That's not what I think!" a second voice suddenly apprehended them, and Lily turned around to see a broadly grinning Anise standing there. "I saw you making googly eyes at him during maintenance checks yesterday! You looked so lame!"

"No, I did not—"

"_And_ I was there when you let him have half your muffin at breakfast today," Anise gloated.

"You misunderstand," insisted Lily, "I don't care for sweet things, so…"

"So it _wasn't_ just the cake that you were checking out all this time," Tact concluded with a smirk.

"No!"

"A cake?"

"Hello, Rico-chan, girls," Tact said as the remaining three of the Rune Angels approached. Nano-Nano quickly went to greet her "oyabun", while Rico and Kahlua lagged behind slightly. "We were just having a debate over here with Lily on the matter of one Kazuya Shiranami, and her stalkerish obsession with, or lack thereof, of said party."

"It's nothing," Lily hastily explained.

"Obsession?" Rico repeated, perturbed.

Anise jabbed her with an elbow. "You know, how she's always gawking at him when he's got his back turned."

"I was not gawking!" Lily protested. "And besides which, who's to say that I was looking at him and not something else entirely?"

"Oh, I've noticed, too—nanoda," Nano-Nano exclaimed. "Like how she keeps on trying to get him to call her by her name, right?"

Lily tried to argue, "It's only fair—"

"And she's always looking out for him during battles," added Rico.

"He is our commander!—"

Kahlua nodded. "And she's always giving him that special 'commander training'…"

"It's to ensure the strength of our team—"

Tact was very amused by this and joked, "I wonder just how special the training really is, hmmm?"

"No, Brigadier-General! You misunderstand!—"

"Oh, the other day," Rico recalled, becoming excited, "I heard those two talking together, and Kazuya told her that her eyes were really pretty and she shouldn't hide them so much. I thought it was really sweet."

"Yesterday they were on the couch and Kazuya had his arm behind her-nanoda! They were really close together!"

"Hmm, I had noticed that they tend to sit together a lot…"

"The muffin! Don't forget about the muffin, people! The muffin is love!"

"I saw her smelling his bedsheets earlier…"

"WHAT?" Everybody stopped their mad theorizing now to stare at the serenely smiling Kahlua.

"She did… what?" Rico squeaked.

"Woah, Lily," Tact whistled.

"I… did… not… do…!" grated Lily, her face a bright cherry color.

Kahlua giggled and tilted her head to the side serenely. "Yes, I lied."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, then went back to babbling happily.

"How about that one time when she…"

"Well, yesterday Kazuya…"

"Lily is always…"

The swordswoman felt like shrinking into the floor. And Kazuya was just down the hall…! If he heard, then she'd just…

"I think you should go for it, Lily," Rico said, turning to her with a bright smile. "You two make a really cute couple!"

"No," mumbled Lily.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to!" Lily exclaimed, and straightaway burst into noisy tears.

The group shut up, suddenly realizing they might have gone too far. Lily ignored this, though, just standing there with her face buried in hands, sobbing.

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry…" Rico said quickly, approaching her friend. "Did we hurt your feelings? Sorry."

This was responded with a sob and a snort as Lily crossed her arms over her face, taking several short weepy breaths.

"Whups," Tact cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, that went over well…"

Rico, Nano-Nano and Kahlua gathered around Lily in an attempt to console her, but she seemed to want nothing to do with them, but rather wanted to just wail gracelessly.

"Hey, what's going on out here?"

"Kazuya-san," Kahlua hummed merrily. "Why, we were just talking about…" Rico hastily covered her mouth before she could say anything that would push Lily further into hysteria.

Meanwhile, Kazuya had also noticed Lily's predicament. He had just come from the kitchen and there was still flour on his elbow, but he forgot all about his projects at once. "Lily-san? What's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

She looked up from her hands with a surprised expression at first, but at the first eye contact with Kazuya her face crumpled and she sniffled twice, ready to segue back into sobs. Before that could happen, though, Kazuya clapped a hand onto her shoulder and turned to reprimand the others.

"You weren't all picking on Lily-san, were you?" he asked chidingly. "She's been working very hard all day patrolling the hallways. You should treat her more nicely!"

"I'm sorry," Rico mumbled, "We were joking around and got carried away…"

"Yeah, and I started it. Sorry about that, Lily," Tact added.

Kazuya sighed and looked at the hiccupping Lily, then took her arm. "Come on, Lily, why don't you come with me to the kitchens?"

She followed him reluctantly, scrubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and hating how stupid she must look. She didn't say anything, not until she was sitting on a stool by the counter with a bag of graham crackers and all the excess frosting from the cake in a bowl in front of her.

"I am sorry," she said with a snorting sniff, "I don't know what got into me…"

"Don't worry about it," Kazuya commanded, "And try some of the icing. Is it good?"

She complied, but it didn't taste much like anything. "It is tolerable, I suppose."

Kazuya laughed, and her heart choked her. "Well, thanks, 'I suppose'. You always say such weird things, Lily."

"I am sorry."

"No, don't—I like it," he asserted.

Lily's face turned very dark.

"Thanks so much for keeping up the patrol, Lily," he went on. "We really appreciate it."

"Oh, um… you…"

"I saw you out in the halls all day," he said with a sheepish grin. "You passed by a lot. Eighteen times, probably. You're so efficient!"

Lily stared at the counter, unable to raise her face. Had he been counting, too?

"Oh! But, I wasn't watching you or anything—I just noticed from time to time…" Kazuya hastily exclaimed, coloring. "Don't feel embarrassed. Um… what am I saying?"

He quickly turned around to check on the progress of the cake in the oven. Lily watched the back of his neck with fascination, then selected a graham cracker, dipping it in the frosting and taking a careful bite.

"It is good."


	10. Chapter X

_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

Author comments beforehand: It's nice to finally write something again. I should more often, but I loose inspiration. But since I have it right now, I'm going to torture you. Maybe, I'll surprise you; I just let the music take me. :3 (And my current inspiration is Nana Mizuki, so you know how beautiful her songs are, I hope I can duplicate it in writing!) ((I invision her songs as fire, burning passion, and such…. As in: A flame that spreads and sends you soaring, but that's so deep!))

**The Blue Flame: the burning passion**

_I close my eyes and all I see is you…_

_I cannot forget, I cannot remember,_

_I cannot breathe, I cannot see,_

_You are my one burning light_

_Kiss…_

Lips parted, they could only stare at each other, breathless from their touch. They tried searching for words, but they couldn't. She looked down, her cheeks tainted red and she gave an awkward smile.

"I-I'm sorry…" she whispered, not expecting him to hear her but;

"hm?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated, forced to say it again. Her blue eyes looked up at him. "I-I feel so ashamed."

"How so?" he replied, brushing some of her pink hair off of her face.

"We haven't seen each other in so long, and yet I didn't show you my true feelings…"

"So I see," he said, rolling back onto the grass beside her. They stared up at the sky, a loss for words again. An uncomfortable air formed around them. He coughed a bit and looked back at her, his eyes shifting from time to time.

"Milfie…?" When Milfeulle looked at him, he ran his hand through his messy blue hair and ruffled it more, creating more knots than before. He winced in pain and smiled slightly.

"Milfie…what I mean to say is…"

_Why is it so uncomfortable? I used to be just fine but now… I feel helpless._

"What I'm TRYING to say…uhhh…nmm…ehh…"

Milfeulle blinked in confusion, now smiling more awkward than before.

"Y-yes, T-ta—"

At that moment, he touched her lips. With his fingers, he ran them across her lips slowly, as if he wanted to get something from them. Her face turned as red as a rose at this act, helpless to what he was doing. The man took his fingers away and he kissed them, closing his eyes. Her eyes softened.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

He leaned in, letting his forehead resting it on her forehead.

"Then..?"

Milfeulle smiled a bit, blushing as she was being put on the spot.

"I love you too, Tact-san."

**THE END**

Guess not. xD I guess I'm too MilTact influenced at the moment to write about someone else, but I will next time! Until then, please read the other Drabbles, we're getting so many!

Hopefully, Martial Arts Master will have his done soon!


	11. go away

Who IS this woman!  
I, Kazuya Shiranami, am being hugged by a lady with huge breasts, and I HATE it. This was supposed to be a nice date with Nano-Nano Pudding and here I am being hugged by a total stranger!  
"Uh, look, I'm flattered, REALLY, but---" the woman responds to my entreaty by hugging me tighter.  
"Kazuya-saaaaaan..." purrs the woman...what was her name again? Nagisa.  
"Uh, Nagisa, I was here on a date"  
"You mean that thin little waif you call a girlfriend?" the woman clucks in sympathy. "Dump her, and look upon a REAL woman! Why would you ever choose a little girl over MY sexiness"  
Now I'm puzzled. Something's not right. No woman with any self-respect talks about herself so BLUNTLY like that.  
"Look, Nagisa, I'm not sure why you want ME of all people, but I love Nano-Nano Pudding!" I shake the woman off of me. "She's the most amazing girl in the universe, and CUTE, too! You're just...insincere, compared to her"  
Then I stammer. "Uh, uh, uh, nothing against YOU of course! Um, that came out wrong, I, uh"  
"You were staring at those two curvy ladies over there--" the woman points to the two in question, who are still playing in the water "--so I just figured you liked the curvy type"  
"Heck no!" I shout. "I like honest girls who don't need to be artificial in any way to be attractive"  
Wait a minute.  
How would this woman know I was staring at those two curvy girls? That was ten minutes ago! I certainly would have noticed this woman if she'd been around at the time; as tall as she is she'd be hard to miss. Actually, come to think of it, didn't Nano-chan leave a few seconds before this "Nagisa" woman approached me?  
OH MY GOD I'M AN IDIOT!  
"Nano-Nano Pudding? Is that you?" I sigh in relief when I'm proven right. The woman in question, "Nagisa," glows in a wash of calming blue, and before me stands the cutest and nicest girl I have ever had the fortune to meet. Closer to my SIZE, thank goodness.  
"PHOOEY nano-da," pouts Nano-chan. "I was hoping I could make myself prettier, and then you'd stop staring at those curvy girls"  
I chuckle sheepishly. "Actually, they remind me of Forte-san and Lily-san"  
Nano-chan's cat tail shakes hopefully.  
"So...it didn't have anything to do with their curvy bodies nano da?" Nano-Nano Pudding looks about to BURST with relief. "I mean, I can't help it if I'm only a preteen nano da"  
I don't respond with words. I simply hug my girlfriend close. Curvy girls...well, they can all just GO AWAY. Nano-chan and I have known each other for months. Nano-chan...I'd trust her forever. 


End file.
